Quiet
by dftreaper
Summary: Ichigo catches his brother Shiro and his boyfriend Grimmjow giving the emoty hallway quite a show. Grimmshiro. Implied Ichiishi. AU. For FreakyPetaChick!


**Dedication: To FreakyPetaChick! Go you and thanks for your awesome reviews! I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Swearing. Humor. Yaoi. GrimmShiro.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams… **

* * *

Leading his amused boyfriend around the corner, Shiro backed up against the rows of black lockers, dragging the teal-haired man with him. The contrastin black made Shiro's unblemished white skin even more beautiful.

"Shiro! What're ya-" he was cut off as the albino pulled his face down, forcing their lips to meet in a nicely bruising kiss. Breaking contact with the pale lips, Grimmjow said, "We're still at school, Shiro." Truth be told, Grimmjow didn't give a rat's ass where they were. And it's not like this is the first time that this has happened.

"I can't help it!" Shiro said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why not?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Ya did the _thing_ again."

Oh.

That's why.

Further realization was cut short as the smaller leaned up on tippy-toes to fasten his mouth to the other's. Wrapping white fingers around the tanned neck, Shiro led the older to follow him as he lowered himself back down so his feet were flat. Hands left Grimmjow's neck to be replaced by white-washed arms. Placing his arms around the thin waist, Grimmjow poked his tongue past the already parted lips. He felt his companion's navy muscle play with his own, darting in and out, touching all the right spots, applying _just _the right amount of pressure to make it intense, but not rabid. Well, two can play at that game.

Sliding his hand down the clothed side, he splayed his hand on Shiro's thigh, bringing it up to his hip, and repositioning it in the crook of the knee. He crushed their bodies and lips together harder, pinning Shiro to the lockers, and lifted his other leg, wrapping them around his waist. Adjusting his grip to the albino's rear, he withdrew his tongue, but kept their lips sealed. Lightly, his tongue inched around the diameter of Shiro's open lips. A groan issued from the dark mouth, only to be mirrored by the other.

Denim draped hips glided forward, drawing a small groan from the lighter of the two. A black-nailed hand reached up Grimmjow's cotton shirt, perfectly tracing the bold, black 'six' tattoo.

"Shiro! What the fuck?! At school?! Are you kidding me?!" the hand and lips stilled in synchronization, and Shiro let his head fall back against the lockers.

"Aw, come on, Berry! Lighten up, will ya?" Grimmjow said, still holding Shiro's legs around his waist.

"At least go somewhere more private!"

"Oh? An' where, exac'ly, didja have in mind, King?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"For period three? Hmm…well, no one's using the gym. There's an old closet behind the bleachers that doesn't have anything in it."

"Locked?"

Ichigo grinned. "Nope."

"An' how would ya know 'bout this, Berry?" Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but Shiro cut him off. "Ya never noticed? King can't keep his hands off tha' one with the glasses fer more'n two seconds." He held up two white fingers to emphasize his point. Ichigo grinned unabashedly. "You only say that 'cause you don't know what he can do."

"Pfft." Shiro pointed his thumb at Grimmjow. "Ya know wha' _he_ can do?" Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a sidelong glance. "Yea." They said in unison, smirking at the memory. They never did tell Shiro, now that Ichigo thought about it. When Grimmjow and his twin brother got together, he kept the memory to himself, and by Shiro's mild shock, he guessed Grimmjow hadn't told him either.

"Not our fault, was it, Berry?" Grimmjow waved his hand in Ichigo's direction. Shiro turned a questioning glance on him.

"Well, when we first met, like, what? Two years ago? We wouldn't stop fighting for shit. And Rukia got so sick of it; she locked us in a closet, with _one_ sleeping bag." Ichigo snorted.

"We didn't sleep for three days. It was hilarious. We still fight all the time. But 'least now that little midget bitch can't lock us in that bloody closet again." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sniggered.

"Speakin' o' closets, why don' we find that nifty little one ya told us 'bout?" Shiro said.

"Like I care. But I'm the one that has to explain to Goat-face if you get caught, so try to be quiet."

Grimmjow grimaced.

He always ended up with bite marks when Shiro was 'quiet'.


End file.
